


Please Wake Up

by Punkrockasfrick



Series: Please Wake Up [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Hospitalization, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler’s been in a coma for months. Nobody has hope he’ll wake up. Josh sneaks in as often as possible to talk with Tyler, hoping the boy will respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> basically every chunk of text is a different visit i guess?  
> (this is probably not a fun read so if you don't do well with stuff like that please don't read this.)  
> |-/

‘Baby Boy? Do you remember that nickname, how you called me Dog Breath for months afterward? That’s still your name in my phone. I’ve sent you like a million messages, you still aren’t responding.’

 

‘I’m scared man. Usually you helped but you can’t anymore. I don’t talk to anyone anymore, I can’t stop finding reminders of you and I know it brings people down. I can’t help it, it’s like you’re everywhere. Are you still in there Tyler? Please wake up.’

 

'I got a letter from a girl today Tyler, well actually a girl’s mother. She was a big fan of us Tyler, we really helped her. She doesn’t want to stay alive anymore Tyler because you aren’t. You were supposed to stay alive Tyler, remember that? You promised. Please just wake up, I don’t want to be mad at you, just keep this promise Tyler.’

 

‘Tyler it’s your birthday, if you wake up I have cake for you, please? All you have to do is wake up; we’ll have cake every day.’

 

'Tyler they say you won’t get better, they’re lying right? You’re getting better in there, just resting up. Tyler you should wake up now, your mothers pretty worried. Your dad still can’t come see you, he really tried but it’s too much. Please wake up so he can visit.'

 

'Tyler I can’t remember what your eyes look like. What kind of brown are they? I never really paid attention before but now I really need to know. I could look at a picture, but I can’t tell for sure.'

 

'Tyler you’ve been through so much, you can’t just go now. You need to pull through this; I need you to pull through this Tyler.’

 

‘Tyler just move or talk or something please, just let me know you’re coming back. I miss you so much. This shouldn’t have happened Tyler, I should have done something. I should have been there.’

 

‘They say you aren’t waking up Tyler. They say you’re mostly gone already, is it true? Can you even hear me anymore? They want me to give you up. There isn’t anything left to do Tyler, just p-pull the plug.’ Josh talks, voice cracking. He looks absolutely wrecked as he holds his best friends hand. 

'They all really miss you Tyler, the fans, your family. Jenna. I miss you too man, a lot. I keep thinking you’re going to answer one of the texts I send you, but they’re cancelling your phone at the end of the month. They say it’s time to say goodbye. I’m so sorry man. I should have been there.’ Josh really doesn’t want to cry in the hospital, he’s done enough of that. 

 

'They say it’s up to me to decide when to pull the plug Tyler, your life is literally in my hands. Please wake up, I don’t want to choose for you Tyler, I can’t. This isn’t fair Tyler, just come back that’s all I ask for Tyler, I’ll give up anything. Please.’

 

Josh doesn’t visit for a couple weeks. He knows everyone wants to pull the plug; end Tyler’s suffering. They wouldn’t pull it until Josh said goodbye, Josh just wanted to deny everything. Eventually he convinced himself it was the right thing to do. For Tyler. 

 

‘Tyler, this is it I guess.’ Josh sits beside his friend for the last time; he reaches for Tyler’s hand. ‘They’re going to stop everything tomorrow okay? I don’t wanna say goodbye Tyler.’ Josh swallows the sob building in his throat, squeezing Tyler’s hand. ‘They say it’s the right choice Tyler, that you’re already long gone. I don’t like to think about it but I hope you’re okay in there. Up there?’ Josh knows he has to go soon, visiting hours are only so long. ‘Tyler, I’m going to miss you, we all are. I love you man.’ Josh lets a tear roll down his face, Tyler was going to be gone, forever and he couldn’t save him. He put his head on the hospital bed, squeezing Tyler’s hand and desperately trying to control his breathing so he could finish saying goodbye. Josh was just a mess of "I’m sorry" 's and "you promised" 's and "I love you" 's. He squeezes Tyler’s hand so tight he's worried he , may tear it off. 

And Tyler squeezed back.


End file.
